Super Princess
by DrPepper4Ever
Summary: Bra comes up with a crazy idea: She wants to become a Super Saiyan! Will Vegeta go along with it? Complete.


**Hello, readers! This is my third DBZ oneshot. It features Bra and Vegeta, but with a twist! I'm not overly familiar with Bra's character because I didn't really watch GT, but from little clips, I've gotten the idea that she's very much like Bulma, and very, VERY, human. :) Of the oneshots I've written, this isn't my favorite, but maybe you'll like it more than I do! Hopefully!**

* * *

><p>Despite popular belief, Vegeta's daughter, known as Bra, was not always such a girly-girl. As a matter of fact, up until the time she was nine, she probably would've classified as a tomboy. Yes, she enjoyed the color pink up to a certain point, but her favourite colors were still her greens, blues, and reds. As well, if it were up to her, Bra would rather play with Hot Wheel cars than Barbies, but Bulma kept her hopes up and always got one for her each birthday as a gift.<p>

Vegeta wasn't worried about the boyishness at all. As far as he was concerned, being friends with boys was better than having boyfriends. He was smart enough to see the difference, and although she was only seven years old, he still looked out for her in those regards. The last thing he wanted was for his little girl to get hurt, emotionally OR physically.

Bulma loved her daughter like any mother should, if not more, but she sometimes wished she'd become a bit more of a…girl. She wasn't yet interested in stylish clothes or fun jewellery, and make-up was out of the question. Bulma was opposed to the make-up, but in a way, wished her daughter would show some interest in it. Part of her was afraid that if she lived her life like a boy, when womanly stuff hit her, like periods and bras, she wouldn't know where to start.

Anyhow, it was an evening in February and the Briefs family was going to bed. But when we say the family, we mean Bra, while everyone else would just say goodnight to her and stay up a few more hours. First, Trunks would peek into her door and would wish her a pleasant sleep, occasionally tucking her in before Bulma came upstairs and kissed her goodnight. After her mom left, Bra would have to wait about ten minutes for her daddy to come in and say goodnight. Most of the time it was brief. Simply saying "goodnight" was a stretch for the Saiyan Prince. Trunks never had that treatment as a child, but having a daughter changed Vegeta's entire view on parenthood. She was his little girl, so it wouldn't hurt to wish her a good rest.

However, this time was a bit different. Whereas Vegeta would usually say goodnight and on rare occasion kiss her cheek, Bra had a question that evening. "Daddy, can I ask you something very important?" She had a serious tone, but the last time she asked him something 'important', it was what color he liked more: green or blue. This couldn't be anything significant, could it?

Letting out a tired sigh, Vegeta answered, "Make it quick…"

Wasting no time, Bra asked, "Can you train me like you used to train Trunks?"

"Why would you want something like that?" he demanded. The Saiyan was no less than baffled. His seven-year-old _daughter_ wanted him to train her? Vegeta sat down on her bed and waited for a response.

Bra smiled when she knew she'd be able to chat with him for a little bit before bedtime. Sitting up, she snuggled against her daddy. "Because I heard that Trunks got strong and helped you beat Buu when he was a monster a long time ago! I want to be able to help you next time there's a bad guy!" Her dad still seemed confused, so she added, "I want to be a Super Saiyan!"

In the living room, Bulma and Trunks were watching a television program about outer space. It was amazing that while companies thought they were making progress in deciphering the universe and finding aliens, they were already among some of the strongest foreign creatures ever known. So, watching shows like these were rather amusing for the Briefs. At a commercial break, Trunks noted, "Hey Mom, seems like Dad's been in there for a while, huh?"

The blue-haired woman glanced at her watch. "I'll go check on them. Bra has to get up for school tomorrow…"

As she approached her daughter's door, she could hear her husband explaining something to Bra. Bulma was always amazed at how much Vegeta's parenting changed when they had a baby girl. The thought of training her or making her strong never even came up. It was as though he wanted her to be more human than Saiyan.

The conversation she was listening to seemed to be along those exact lines, to be honest. He was explaining to her what it took to become a Super Saiyan. "It would be too much for you. You've never even been inside the gravity chamber while it's on."

"But I could try!" she whined. _Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? My daughter is begging Vegeta to train her, but he's declining?_ If that was the case, he must be having a difficult time in there. It was so hard for Vegeta to ever say no to his little princess. Bulma found it absolutely adorable at times.

Vegeta let out a sigh, and Bulma thought he might cave to the negotiation wizard before him. At that point, Bulma stepped into the room. "Honey, it's getting late and you have school in the morning. Maybe tomorrow we can all talk about this as a family?"

The disappointment in Bra's voice was unmistakable, but she complied and forced a small smile. "Okay. Goodnight Mommy! Goodnight Daddy!"

About an hour later, Vegeta and Bulma were in their own room going to bed. "So, she wants you to train her?"

Resting his head on his arms, the Saiyan Prince let out a grunt to solidify her inquiries. It wasn't that he was opposed to making her strong; he just didn't think she could handle it. _She's too much like her mother… too human._

"Well," Bulma continued. "What're you going to do about it?"

As always, Bra seemed to get what she wanted. At least, for now it _was_ what she wanted. Vegeta was almost certain her mind would be changed once she experienced the gravity chamber for an hour.

Of course, she wouldn't be checking that out right away. Vegeta had to teach her from the basics; she couldn't even access her chi yet. So, the routine became this: When Bra would come home from school, she would do her homework and then Vegeta would take her into the backyard for an hour or two. During this period of time, the Saiyan would show her how to unlock her chi and use it in different forms. Amazingly, Bra was able to connect with her chi in only a few days, of which Vegeta was proud. Of course, that was about the same amount of time it took Trunks, but both Bulma and Vegeta originally assumed their daughter was too human to even be able to attempt such a thing.

Vegeta and Bra were quite pleased with the progress she was making. With the school year only a month from ending, it would allow for more training time between the two of them. It had already been a few months since Bra had begun toying with her uncovered power, and she was now able to fly around and release small ki blasts from her hands.

Bulma and her husband would often discuss their daughter's progress, and there seemed to be no down sides to it all. Bra's marks were still maintained and she was happy as could be. That's when Vegeta made his move. "I'm going to take her into the gravity chamber."

This caught Bulma only slightly off guard. Of course, this had come much sooner with Trunks, but lately there had been no discussion of Bra even entering the chamber. "Why all of a sudden?"

The proud prince crossed his arms. "It's not sudden," he insisted. "She can handle it now. She's able to control her energy, and now will improve her endurance."

The blue-haired mother placed her hands on her hips. "As long as she's all right with it… But I have one condition only." She paused. "Not until school's over."

Considering there was only one month left, waiting was not much of a setback. Bra was ecstatic when she heard the news. It was at the dinner table (where they only sat when they had something important to talk about) while they were eating. Trunks literally dropped his fork and Bra jumped out of her chair. "I get to go in the gravity chamber? Like Daddy does and Trunks did?" She was getting excited and her face grew red as she jumped up and down in one spot. "I'm gonna become a Super Saiyan!"

Everyone who was sitting at the table had their jaw drop. "Uh, Dad, you're training Bra to become a Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta looked to his son, slightly confused. He had already explained to Bra what it took to become a Super Saiyan, and why she shouldn't become one. To be a Super Saiyan, one must be triggered into a fit of rage where their energy spikes unbelievably. Bulma and Vegeta never exposed her to situations where that would be possible, nor did they plan to.

"No, honey," Bulma objected, "but you'll become much stronger in the gravity chamber. But Daddy already explained why you can't be a Super Saiyan, right?"

Bra sat down in her chair, defeated. "Yeah… But…"

In a stern tone of which Bra rarely heard from her father, he said, "No buts. I will train you, but unlocking Super Saiyan abilities will be up to you." At that, he got up and left the table.

The first day in the gravity chamber was very exciting for Bra. That is, until the machine was turned on. Vegeta decided to start her out at twice earth's gravity, and she could barely walk. To be completely honest, it was of slight amusement to him to watch his determined little girl trudge around the room, throwing weak little fists in the air. She was trying to imitate her father, but it wasn't quite working out. "Daddy, I can barely move! What do you train under?"

The famous smirk he always wore grew across his face, but she was too concentrated to look up at him. "I usually train under 600 times normal gravity, but I have reached over 800."

Her blue eyes went wide. "Really? Daddy, do you think I'll be able to do that someday?"

"If you become dedicated to training, then yes. But if you slack off like your _brother_, then no." It always disappointed Vegeta a bit that Trunks never pursued being a warrior after the battle with Majin Buu. He definitely had the potential. Vegeta blamed it on his son's surroundings. Both Vegeta and Goku grew up in places where strength was needed, whether it was for protecting loved ones and friends, or exterminating life on planets to sell for an evil master. Goku's first son, Gohan grew up during intense battles, but even he dropped training like a rock to become a scholar.

_It must be a half-breed thing._ Vegeta concluded. But that didn't matter at the moment, because he still had a chance with Bra, the least likely candidate to become a warrior, but seemingly interested nevertheless.

It seems that Bra was quite driven to become strong. In her mind, she thought that if she was powerful, she'd be useful and could help save the world like a superhero. Like her daddy! This type of mindset lasted months and months. Much into the next school year, even. Bulma was sure to keep her up in her studies, but everyday after completing her homework she would train with her father. After a certain point, they even began to spar a little. Of course, Vegeta wouldn't hit her, and made himself a fairly easy target until she could keep up without exerting too much.

So, time passed and Bra became stronger. Her eighth birthday passed, and by then she could handle up to 75 times normal gravity.

But as she was getting stronger, her interest was slowly dying down. It became a chore to drag herself into the gravity room. She'd never complain, though, because unlike her, Vegeta's excitement over her progress was increasing after every training session. He would never admit it, but it was clear to everyone in the household.

After two hours in the gravity room one evening, Vegeta came up to Bulma while she washed dishes in the kitchen and said, "Bra's progressing rather quickly. By June she could reach the Super Saiyan level." He kept his voice even, but the mother of two children noticed his enthusiasm.

Dropping the dishes into the hot water, she turned around to face him. "What about the emotional trigger? Don't tell me you plan on setting her off into a fit just so she'll break the boundary."

The Saiyan Prince crossed his arms. "If she wants it, I will assist in her achieving that level."

Bulma placed her hands firmly on her hips. "You'd better be certain she _does_ want it, though. Because she's never had an experience that would let her blow up like that, and we agreed not to cause anything that would!"

Confident in her daughter's dedication, Vegeta replied, "I will ask her tomorrow, but the end result is obvious." With that, he shot her his usual smirk and left to shower.

So, the next day came and went, and once Bra was home from school, Vegeta instructed her to get changed into her training outfit. When she didn't move but instead began staring down at her feet, it made Vegeta wonder what was the issue. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you something."

The Saiyan arched his eyebrow. "What is it?"

When she knew she had her father's undivided attention, her confidence grew. She stood firm and tall before him as she stated. "I don't want to train anymore."

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "W-what? Didn't you want to become a Super Saiyan?"

Bra simply shrugged her shoulders. "Nah, I don't feel like it anymore."

"Don't _feel _like it?" Her father's voice rose slightly. "If you quit, all you've done will go to waste!" Suddenly, Vegeta felt Bulma's hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head to face his wife's, and she was trying to hide a smile. "It's okay, honey. She's finally becoming a…girl!"

"Daddy, we can still do things together!" she assured him. "Like, maybe you could take me to the pet store and we could look at puppies and kittens!"

Vegeta was speechless. All he could manage was a horrified look to his daughter, which panned across to Bulma as well.

Later that evening, when Bulma and Vegeta were relaxing in their bed, Bulma sighed and reminded him, "You know, most eight-year-old girls would rather look at puppies than train with their fathers."

"Most eight-year-old girls on this planet are human," he remarked.

Bulma smiled and cuddled up to her husband. "In case you've forgotten, I'm human, Vegeta." After a pause, she joked, "You _did _get in a good amount of time with her while it lasted."

The stubborn prince's scowl softened. "She got strong quicker than I expected."

"Look, I know you were proud that she wanted to become a Super Saiyan, and the progress she made was really impressive…but you'll find other things to be proud of. She's your little girl."

Vegeta let out a soft _humph._ "Just like she always has been."

"And will be." Bulma reached to turn out their bed lamp. Soon, the room was dark and the couple decided to go to sleep.

Interrupting the silence of the night, Bulma exclaimed, "Oh!"

"What is it, woman?" Vegeta wasn't in the best of moods to begin with, and just wanted to sleep now.

Bulma giggled. "Just thought I'd let you know that Bra wants you to paint her room pink this weekend." The mother of two laughed to herself when she heard an exaggerated groan escape her husband's mouth. "Night!"

* * *

><p><strong>And, there you have it! This one wasn't as easy to come up with like the rest. I knew where I wanted to go with it, but the journey of how to get there was tricky, and I didn't want it to drag on TOO long. R&amp;R? I'm happy to have positive <em>and<em> negative feedback, so bring it on! XD  
>My biggest concern was: Is Vegeta OOC? I wanted to channel a bit of DBZ Veggie, and then what I saw in him from GT and sort of mesh it together, because this is like the in-between area in that timeline. What'd you think? Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
